


The Early Bird Catches the Zombie Worm

by displayheartcode



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A little run isn't going to kill you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Bird Catches the Zombie Worm

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Rick Riordan and this isn't edited.

"I hate you."

"If that's what makes you feel better." Will bent over to touch his toes in a way that I never could. "You'll regret it later if you don't stretch. Nine out of ten doctors agree that stretching is good for you."

"I'm sure that one doctor regrets waking me up," I said. I crouched down and retied my laces, wanting nothing more than to just find a nice patch of dirt and sleep for another four hours. But _no_. Will had to wake me up at five in the morning and asked if I had wanted to go with him. He had been saying more stuff, but I was distracted and sleepy and could have said yes to anything.

I blamed that smile. His stupid, sunshine-happy and aggravating smile that…was on me. He was smiling at me and I was muttering insults under my breath.

"What?" I said, slowly standing up.

"You're almost cute when you're grouchy." He was doing some sort of stretch with his arms and I could still see that smile.

"Almost?" I scoffed. "Please, you're not so cute yourself. You're acting you just had three cups of coffee." I tried to do what he was doing—holding one arm straight out with the other touching that shoulder—but it felt wrong and my muscles elbow made an even weirder sound. I dropped my arms to the side and gave up.

"I can't help it," said Will. "It's early sunrise. Have you ever seen the sunrise?"

"Does it look like I've experienced any sunrise?" I pointed to my pasty skin.

"My personality doesn't count?" He changed his stance and had his hands on his hips, twisting back and forth. I felt sleepy and nowhere near as limber next to him. Will was all tall and lithe and tanned, and I was short and scrawny and really pale. He looked very much alive, and I looked very much…not. "Come on, Nico! A little run isn't going to kill you!"

"Gods, you're too annoying in the morning. How can you stand it?"

He flashed me a smile. "Catch up, Death Boy, and you'll find out." He let out one of those laughs that made me feel tingly all over and started running.


End file.
